At present, as for a display device such as TFT-LCD, a repair method as shown in FIG. 1 is generally used to repair a broken data line 1. By using lasers, one end of the broken data line 1 is welded together with a lateral data repair line 21, the other end thereof is welded together with an outer annular repair line 22 or an inner annular repair line 23, and then a cutting process is performed at corresponding positions on the data repair line 21. In this way, both ends of the broken data line 1 are connected with each other and the broken data line 1 is repaired. In FIG. 1, the sign “x” on the data line 1 represents a broken point, the sign “•” represents a laser welding point, and the sign “/” represents a laser cutting point and the dotted lines represent portions of the outer annular repair line 22 and the inner annular repair line 23 that are provided outside the panel.
However, as the lateral data line 21 is disposed in the proximity of an upper side edge of a pixel region 3, only the broken data line with the broken point inside the pixel region 3 can be repaired. If the broken point of the broken data line is located outside the pixel region 3, specifically, if the broken point of the broken date line is located at a position outside the pixel region 3 and far away from the upper side edge of the pixel region 3, the broken date line can not be repaired.